


Особое меню

by decLay, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Сайлас готовит.





	Особое меню

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Особое меню  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1409 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** Сайлас Бенджамин, Джек Бенджамин, Люсинда Вульфсон, Эфрам Сэмюэлс, Томасина  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** Вольное обращение с кулинарией.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Сайлас готовит.

Тщательно промыть, отделить от мяса кожу, положить его в кастрюлю и залить водой. Варить на среднем огне до закипания. Потом уменьшить огонь и ещё дать покипеть. А тем временем построгать зелень. Лучше рецепта, если разболелся, не найти. Отец знал в этом толк.

— Главное, — говорил он, — выбрать хорошую курицу. 

Не жирную, но и не тощую. Дальше нужно быть просто быть внимательным, чтобы она не получилась жёсткой. Да, отец умел готовить. Умел и любил. Эту любовь к готовке Сайлас перенял от него, и с тех пор с удовольствием копошился на кухне всякий раз, как только выпадал случай. Роза на это лишь кривила губы. Ей, выросшей в роскоши, в этой привычке своего венценосного супруга чудилось плебейское наследие Сайласа. Хотя она, конечно, молчала об этом. Но Сайлас до сих пор помнил, как привёл Розу знакомиться с семьёй. 

— Дурная кровь, — сказал тогда отец. — Намучаешься с ней. Такая выдаст тебе фортель, когда ты его не ждешь.

Мать и вовсе промолчала. Роза же, разумеется, обиделась. Её, красивую и образованную, не оценили. И она свела все контакты с будущими свекром и свекровью на нет, не желая поддерживать традиционные семейные связи. Зачин вышел неудачный, и Сайлас боялся, что их брак развалится, не успев сложиться.

— Все в твоих руках, — напутствовал его отец. — Накорми её. Любой становится сговорчивее, когда живот полон.

И Сайлас с тем же энтузиазмом, что кидался на гефские отряды, взялся за готовку. Роза благосклонно улыбалась и деловито ковырялась в тарелке, выискивая и съедая самые вкусные, по ее мнению, кусочки, чем немало забавляла Сайласа. И через пару месяцев крепость пала.

А когда пошли дети, Сайлас впервые столкнулся с капризами за столом. Мишель плевалась кашей, Джек ревел. Сайлас, выросший в семье бывшего военного, пребывал в шоке, не представляя себе, как это возможно, а Роза, пожав плечами, скинула все на нянечек. Сдаваться без боя Сайлас не умел, поэтому пошел искать совета у отца. 

— Это поправимо. Привози их к нам, — предложил отец.

К концу недели Мишель, очаровавшая всех в первый же день, прибавила в весе на пирожках и полюбила запеканки, а Джек…  
С Джеком не ладилось. Едва завидев внука, отец поджал губы.

— Не жди от него многого, — сказал он. — Вышел вторым после сестры — значит, наполовину девчонка. Порченый ребенок. Не будет у него характера.

И, как всегда, оказался прав. Не было у Джека характера. Легко велся на поводу, все больше красовался. И ел словно бы через силу, а то и вовсе ходил голодный. За стройность талии переживал, что ли? А эти его мальчики — тьфу, мерзость…

Вот Сэт ел хорошо. С аппетитом, наслаждаясь вкусом. Только здоровья малышу не досталось. Наверное, оттого, что не было у Сайласа возможности уделить ему времени как следует. Петь ему песни, читать книги, готовить… все набегами, изредка. Не дело это, конечно, — жить на два дома. Теперь, впрочем, сожалеть об этом было поздно.

Жаль, отец внука не увидел. Сайлас был уверен: они бы друг другу понравились. Сэт бы не опозорил его так же, как Джек, который в тот единственный раз, когда Сайлас привёз сына к родителям, еле-еле проглотил пару ложек чудного мясного рагу, которое готовил отец, и тут же все выложил обратно. Да ещё и с рёвом. Мелкий паршивец. 

Сэт бы так не сделал. В этом Сайлас был уверен.

В последнее время, после всей той бузы, которую устроил Джек, Сайлас кашеварил редко. Джек сидел с невестой под замком в своей комнате, Мишель была на загородной вилле, Роза блюла диету, а Сайласу готовили повара.

Так и продолжалось, пока как-то с утра у Сайласа в кабинете не объявился преподобный Сэмюэлс.

— Чем обязан? — недружелюбно спросил у него Сайлас.

Сэмюэлс, не обратив внимания на тон, со вкусом устроился на диване.

— Совсем вычеркнул сына из своей жизни? — поинтересовался он.

— Я вычеркнул? — возмутился Сайлас. — Он предал меня, организовал переворот! Считаешь, я должен был похвалить его?

— Он бросился за тебя под пули, — возразил Сэмюэлс.

— И попытался сесть на трон, — не уступил Сайлас.

— А ты пытался убить его, — веско произнёс Сэмюэлс. — Ещё до всего этого.

Сайлас заскрипел зубами.

— Считаешь, я должен простить его?

— Прощение — это проявление любви. А ты не любишь его. Твои слова. — Сэмюэлс с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на лепнину под потолком. — Хотя мальчик признал свою ошибку и пришёл к тебе с покаянием, ты просто посадил его под замок. Не его вина в том, что он родился от нелюбимой женщины. Ты знал, во что ввязывался. Но я не о том. За эти свои деяния отвечать тебе не передо мной. А вот если ты ждешь наследников, то рискуешь не дождаться.

— Это не новость, — фыркнул Сайлас.

Сэмюэлс посмотрел на него.

— То есть, ты в курсе, что Джек болен, и просто ждешь, когда он умрёт?

— От этого не умирают, насколько я в курсе. — Сайлас уселся за стол, демонстративно игнорируя преподобного.

— Стало быть, ты нарочно его травишь? — нейтрально спросил тот.

Сайлас вскинулся.

— Никто его не травит… О чем ты вообще?

— Если ты не в курсе, что творится у тебя во дворце, как ты можешь управлять страной? — спросил Сэмюэлс. — Джек уже почти месяц ничего не ест. А тебе и дела нет.

— Что, предлагаешь готовить ему лично? — возмутился Сайлас. — Отец, конечно, во многом был прав, но вот тут ошибся. Не очень-то помогла вся эта возня с завтраками. Джек с детства терпеть не может мою стряпню.

— Возможно, ты просто выбрал не те ингредиенты? — предположил Сэмюэлс. — Попробуй ещё раз. — И исчез также, как появился.

* * *

Возмущенный Сайлас послал за Томасиной, от которой узнал, что принц действительно мается животом вот уже почти четыре недели. Скинул в весе и едва волочит ноги.

— То есть, он отказывается от еды? — уточнил Сайлас.

— Нет, просто ему дурно. Врач говорит, возможно, это из-за нервов, — сказала Томасина. — Блюда свежие, доставляются напрямую из ресторана. С Люсиндой все в порядке, проблемы только у Джека. Я думаю, это из-за его, кхм, обязанности. Стресс… — Томасина многозначительно посмотрела на Сайласа.

Что ж, на этот случай у Сайласа был рецепт. Ремень. Отлично прогонял вялость, дурость и лень. А также трусость и капризы.  
Однако это не сработало. Как доложила Томасина, после профилактической порки принц совсем отказался от еды и, кажется, действительно совсем разболелся.

Это все решило. И при гриппе, и при маете с животом хорошо подходил куриный суп по рецепту отца. И, вооружившись кастрюлями и отборной курятиной, Сайлас окопался на кухне.

* * *

Он попробовал мясо. В самый раз. Выловил его из кастрюли, быстро разделил на мелкие кусочки, закинул обратно в бульон и распорядился позвать сына.

Сначала из коридора донеслось шарканье и звяканье, вызывая из памяти старые сказки о привидениях. А потом дверь открылась, и в кухню вошёл Джек, ведомый под руку своей невестой. Томасина с Сэмюэлсом не врали: Сайлас еле признал его. Совсем зелёный, сгорбившийся и исхудавший, с ввалившимися глазами, он еле передвигал ноги. С трудом устроившись на стуле, Джек положил на стол скованные руки, обессиленно уткнулся в них лицом и затих. Кажется, с поркой Сайлас погорячился.

— Ему нездоровится, — тихо сказала Люсинда. — Что-то с желудком вроде бы.

— Я вижу, — отозвался Сайлас. — Ничего. Бульон мигом поставит его на ноги.

Он поставил перед Джеком тарелку, положил приборы и уселся на своё место во главе стола. Люсинда пристроилась подле Джека.  
— Джек, — тихо позвала она, — Выпей горячего. 

Джек поднял на неё мутные глаза и взялся дрожащими пальцами за ложку. Зачерпнул и, пока донес до рта, почти все расплескал. Люсинда осторожно вытянула ложку у него из руки. 

— Давай лучше я. Так будет удобнее, — сказала она ему. 

Она стала поить Джека с ложечки, как ребёнка, пока тот, выпив почти треть бульона, не отстранился. 

— Спасибо, — невнятно сказал он, — Очень вкусно.

Люсинда посмотрела на Сайласа сияющими глазами, словно это она приготовила суп и Джек похвалил её. Джек тем временем снова обмяк на своём стуле и задремал.

— Он так давно почти ничего не ел, — сказала Люсинда. — Его все время тошнит. Я хотела сама ему что-нибудь сварить, но нас не выпускают из комнаты.

— Ты умеешь готовить? — рассеянно спросил у нее Сайлас.

— Да, — живо подтвердила Люсинда. — Мой папа меня научил. Конечно, ничего особенного, но Джек всегда тепло отзывался про ваши завтраки и, кажется, наоборот, совсем не переносит этих вычурных деликатесов, которые Эндрю приносит каждый день…

Сайлас посмотрел на неё с интересом. Что ж, может Джек и нагородил дел, но кажется невесту себе выбрал на редкость удачно.  
А пока что…

— Значит, Эндрю приносит? — уточнил Сайлас.

— Да, каждый вечер, — подтвердила Люсинда, переключив свое внимание на Джека. — Он ужинает с нами. Такой внимательный, всегда переживает, что Джек не доел. У него ресторан или что-то в этом роде. Её Величество знает лучше. Она с ним договаривалась.

— Вот как, — отозвался Сайлас.

Кажется, пора перебрать кладовую и устроить званый вечер. Тот самый, о котором давно просила Роза, с особым меню и главным блюдом от короля. Сэмюэлс прав: он не может управлять страной, если не знает, что творится у него под носом. Пришло время устроить во дворце генеральную уборку...


End file.
